epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome Betterhero/Encyclopedia Brown vs Matthew Santoro (Awesome Rap Battles)
Children's book character Encyclopedia Brown raps against Matthew Santoro to see who has the better facts. Battle Matthew Santoro I collabbed with 50 YouTubers, but only one's needed to hold you down Much like your Warner Bros. film that never got off the ground! Nobody likes a know-it-all who ruins everyone's day So after I cause your disappearance, it'll be on every reference book page Your entire puzzle book series is just a useless invention Cause everyone who reads it just skips to the answers at the end I inspire all my viewers with facts, queries, and theories You inspire all your readers to read a different series Encyclopedia Brown I've listened to your case, and here's what I think I think I'll leave you like a shipwreck left to sink While you spit out geeky facts about TV shows and video games I'm solving the public's problems and building up my resume My books challenge the mind by encouraging deep thought Showing my intellect that outsmarts all the wise guys I've fought To crack this case, I'll need to hand Matthew his loss With a 51st fact: He's a discount Vsauce Matthew Santoro I'd rather be a discount Vsauce then a wimpier Greg Heffley I've told thousands of interesting tidbits, so get a clue: you'll never best me After I freak and creep you out, you'll be jumping like frogs I'll steal the few cents you make from your little detective job Sobol was so bold to write books about this boy He's a weird, strange, and bizarre dork named Leroy! Got an incompetent dad and a Mary Sue best friend Put me with the yeti and Curtana, cause I am a legend! Encyclopedia Brown I apply knowledge to battle, so face my brain-boosting raps If you're a legend of anything, it's Google searching useless facts! Brown's power is brainpower. I'll debunk your historical rumors And close the book on all of your cringy humor If you want to take my cake, you can't even have a taste Encyclopedia will show you the way he uses to win every case Breaking down my solution, and telling it clearly I'll call you Matpat, cause you're filled with dumb theories Matthew Santoro Your mysteries never reach past simple lying and stealin' If I wanted a case solved, I'd call the Boxcar Children It's trivial to think your books aren't pointless. There's a better use of time Tuning into my 50 amazing raps that blew your smart aleck mind Encyclopedia Brown Instead of beating yourself up over your abusive girlfriend Just take my whacks, and put me on your list of strong children Your videos are nothing like you say. Not fascinating or mesmerizing They're all just crazy drug trips charged with plagiarizing! Who won? You decide! *'Awe' *'some' *'Rap' *'Bat' *'tles!' Who won? Matthew Santoro Encyclopedia Brown hint for next battle: But my complete fiction will give you nightmares at any number of feet Category:Blog posts